


A DOTHRAKI HORDE, ON AN OPEN FIELD

by Flyboy240



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absolute fucking crack, Crack, Dothraki, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy240/pseuds/Flyboy240
Summary: King Robert warned us.Only a fool would meet a Dothraki horde on an open field.





	A DOTHRAKI HORDE, ON AN OPEN FIELD

That sound.

That horrid screaming and the thunder of hooves.

It could only mean one thing.

A Dothraki horde was coming, and Jaime was caught on an open field. Daenerys may as well have caught him shitting in the bushes, perhaps that would have made him look less foolish.

Jaime looked to Bronn. He seemed remarkably calm. Dickon Tarly was confused. Neither of them had heard King Robert ranting and raving before his death. The only thing Robert seemed afraid of was having to fight a Dothraki horde. Most of all on an open field.

By now a sea of riders was visible, from horizon to horizon. Then there was a bloodcurdling roar. Dragons, the only thing that could possibly make Jaime's day worse. Soon it was visible as well, a great black beast with wings the size of sails. Its head was the size of a horse. 

The archers were readied and a shield wall was put up, but they all knew it was a futile gesture of dead men. There was nowhere to run. If they did the horde on their fast hardy horses would catch them anyways. Once again a Targaryen dragon would turn men to ash on the Field of Fire.

"Oh fuck me," Bronn muttered to himself.

Dickon Tarly silently shat his armor.

The Ghosts of Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon watched and laughed. Perhaps that Lannister cunt would get what was coming to him.

"NED, NED! A DOTHRAKI HORDE! ON AN OPEN FIELD! NOW FETCH ME MORE GHOST WINE. THANK THE GODS FOR GHOST BESSIE, AND HER GHOST TITS."

Just after the dragon unleashed its fire Jaime could have sworn he heard Robert Baratheon's hearty laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby B
> 
> What can I say this was inspired by the Bobby B shitposts of r/freefolk.


End file.
